Walk the Line
by Guiney-vere
Summary: Rory returns from D.C., but she's not staying long: she's going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa on Cape Cod for the rest of the summer. R/J/D/T/OC - I haven't decided yet.


Walk the Line

By Guinevere

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm going to finish _Destination of Choice_, have no fear, but inspiration came knocking and I had to open the door, so here it is. This will probably be a Rory/Other Character, but don't eliminate the possibility of a J/R, a D/R or even a T/R just yet. Enjoy, and r/r!

Spoilers: All of them

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, except where they are.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

~ 1 ~

~ Homecoming ~

"Rory! Over here!" Lorelai Gilmore yelled to her daughter over the heads of other anxious family members waiting at Gate 3A in the Hartford Airport. Lorelai glanced around. Not family members, but housekeepers and butlers. This, after all, was a plane full of rich prep school kids.

"Hey Mom!" Rory hollered back, her head bobbing up and down in the midst of the crowd.

"Ror, there you are," Lorelai breathed, relieved to have spotted her.

"Mom, it's so good to be back," Rory gushed as she dropped her carry-on and squeezed her mother.

"I'm glad you're here, kid. I was beginning to wonder if the appliances actually did talk back." Lorelai picked up the back, put her arm around Rory and steered her toward the baggage claim. "So, how was it?"

"Aside from Paris? Fabulous. I really didn't think it would be that good, with all the seminars and functions they prepared for us, but I loved it, especially the time on my own. You will not believe what I saw; I have so much to tell you, and I took about thirty rolls of film."

"How about we stop at Luke's on the way home and you can tell me all about it."

"Sounds good. Ooh, that's mine," Rory squealed when she caught sight of her suitcase. She grabbed it and pulled, visibly straining against its weight. "I think I packed too much," she groaned, detaching the handle and wheeling it beside her mother.

"A girl can never have too many clothes."

"That's true, but I still think I had too many."

"Nah, not possible. Let me see that thing," Lorelai heaved the suitcase into the Jeep and slammed the door. She and Rory got in and Rory automatically switched the radio station. "Hey!" Lorelai wailed.

"You've had a month of Top 40 hits nonstop, and D.C. doesn't have any good stations, so now it's my turn."

"If the Red Hot Chili Peppers come on, I'm changing it."

"Deal."

The two rode in silence, Rory resting her head against the windshield, until they passed the highway exit before Stars Hollow.

"Almost home kiddo."

"Lovely," Rory muttered sarcastically. She wasn't exactly giddy with anticipation about being home, not with two boys awaiting her arrival.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai turned to notice Rory slumping further into her chair.

"Nothing I can't handle," Rory said, not wanting to drag her mother into the mess. She hated Luke and Jess, so there would be no doubt where her loyalties lay. Speaking of Luke…"Mom, why are we going to Luke's if you still hate him with the fire of a million suns?"

"Oh, that? We've sort of patched things up. But I'm still none to happy with that nephew of his."

"Great," Rory rolled her eyes and slumped even farther.

"What happened before you left for D.C.? Did you and Dean have a fight? Did you see Jess when he got back?" Lorelai was in full interrogation mode now, and Rory had conveniently forgotten that she hadn't told her mother anything about the Jess kiss.

"Nothing with Dean, except maybe inadvertently. And yeah, I did see him, at Sookie's wedding."

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing happened, I just kissed him. I was so overwhelmed with him coming back and the wedding, and then Paris called - it was all a little much, and then I just thought I had told you. Besides, it's not as if you approve."

"Of course I don't, but just 'cause it's Jess, that's not the only reason. You have a boyfriend, one who has called you every night for the past month and who hasn't even looked at another girl since you left."

"It's not like I planned it, and I wasn't in D.C. with him behind Dean's back. It was one kiss, for God's sake!"

"Don't get huffy with me Rory, I'm just trying to help."

"And interject your opinion when you feel it's necessary."

"You know it wasn't right, especially if you didn't tell Dean afterward."

"He would only overreact."

"With good reason! I hate to be the one to break it to you, but he won't be happy when you tell him. You think the Tristan mishap was bad? Just wait. Tristan hasn't got anything on Jess Mariano. Dean hates _him_ with the fire of a million suns, and that's not going anywhere soon."

"_When_ I tell him? Who said I was ever going to tell him?"

"You don't think Jess will take every opportunity he gets to hint at it? Granted, he'll use obscure literary innuendos so Dean won't know what the hell he's talking about, but soon enough, he'll get the message. You can't _not_ tell him."

"Mom, I'll worry about this. I see where you're coming from, but I can handle it."

"Is that a nice way of saying 'don't waste your breath' or 'butt out'?"

"I guess."

"All right, but you know I'm here if you need help."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Mom."

"No prob. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Gram and Gramp called yesterday, in anticipation of your arrival."

"Yeah? To remind you of dinner on Friday?"

"No, not really. They had an offer they wanted me to propose to you."

Rory sat up and glanced suspiciously at her mother. "What?"

"They sold the house in Martha's vineyard and bought a new one in Hyannis Port, and they wanted to know if you would like to join them for the rest of the summer."

Rory perked up at the thought; rich people on Cape Cod aside, she could do what she wanted and avoid Dean and Jess for as long as possible. But then there was her mother to think of. "What about you?"

"I think if you want to go, then you should. You have exactly five weeks until your senior year, and I think it would be good preparation for what's coming next year. Besides, I've been so busy at the inn this summer, thanks to your grandmother, that I'm never home."

"You think I should?"

"Yes Rory, I already said that. You'd have fun, get some reading done, and Gram woud probably buy you whatever you want. Take advantage of the boy-free time while you can - if I were you, I would."

"You really shouldn't be preaching avoidance mother."

"Yeah, but if it helps you out… Anyway, make your decision 'cause I have to call her in the morning. And we're here."

"Great." Rory climbed out of the Jeep and followed Lorelai into the diner. She glanced around and noted that Jess was not around, and she heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Luuuke!" Lorelai called. He emerged from the kitchen and headed for their table. "Look honey, our love child has returned from her safari," Lorelai teased.

Rory and Luke both glared, then Luke turned to her. "Hey Rory, how was your trip?"

"It was so great Luke, you wouldn't believe it. Only thing wrong though, was the severe lack of good coffee."

"I take it that's an order for and extra-large cup?"

"You got it, Daddy," Rory grinned up at him, happy to be back. Luke went back to the kitchen muttering under his breath and Rory returned her attention to Lorelai. "Mom, as much as I love it here, I think I will go to Hyannis for the rest of the summer."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, why should I waste it hanging out here? To be with Dean and stress about seeing Jess at every turn? No way. I want to get stuff done, like maybe finishing the Collected Works of Shakespeare or something. And I owe it to Gram and Gramp for all the missed dinners, and to you for having to go alone."

"If you say so. I'll call and tell her. She's leaving day after tomorrow."

"Good. Great." Rory would spend her summer doing what she wanted in a place where she didn't need to worry that her every move would be recorded and spread all over town. And she wouldn't have to worry about Jess spilling anything to Dean. She could maybe, possible have fun without Dean or Lane for once. 

~ * ~


End file.
